


Here for a good time

by BeautyQueen2222



Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, My oh my, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Pre-Apocalypse, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shane Walsh - Freeform, Shane Walsh/Reader - Freeform, Shane Walsh/You - Freeform, Smut, spoiler-free, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyQueen2222/pseuds/BeautyQueen2222
Summary: What do (Y/n) the pastor's daughter and Shane Walsh, the "playboy" that is soon to be an officer have in common? More than you would think. Click to find out
Relationships: Shane Walsh/You
Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931158
Kudos: 4





	Here for a good time

(Y/n) checked herself out in the mirror as she smoothed out a few wrinkles in her white t-shirt. This morning she was sporting that plain white t-shirt with a flannel over it, some skinny jeans, and of course converse. “This’ll do…” She muttered in dissatisfaction. There was so much she wanted to do to add a bit of flair and uniqueness to her wardrobe. But there was nothing she could add without being considered a Jezebel. Being a daughter to the only preacher in a highly religious and small-town warranted there being a lot of high standards being casted on her. Even as a little girl. Every little aspect of her life seemed to be affected by the church. That included her social life, people felt that since they knew her father that they could approach her just as well. About anything or they would talk to her in hopes of her being a delivery girl or messenger of sorts. Seeing as she grew up being expected to be a holy, god-fearing, bible toting sweet and studious child of god...She had learned to deal with it. Though she despised that she had nothing to herself and it seemed like her entire being belonged to the church, she loved her parents dearly, so much so she didn’t have the heart to let them down or disappoint them in any way. Never could she ever dream of disappointing them or making them upset. All of her life she had made them proud. In grade school (Y/n) was a valedictorian. Always made the honor roll, earned several awards, never skipped a class, was never late to a class. Not to mention that was all while she helped her parents with the church. That included church events, cleaning, and being part of the choir as well as the youth pastor. When college was being discussed well, of course, she couldn’t attend just any college. (Y/n) graduated with a scholarship to an all christian college. See, not one facet of her life didn’t involve the church in some way. If it didn’t involve being holy in some manner she’d break her parents’ hearts.  
  
You would think now that she’s a 23-year-old young adult with a job, a car and soon a degree- she had the liberty to do as she pleased? Well, you would be thinking incorrectly. Now that she’s a 23-year-old woman, the expectations and standards are higher than ever and her town watches her every move. Now she was a role-model to the youth and had to carry the legacy of her righteous father on her shoulders. That is the very burden she carried every morning including this morning. (Y/n) took a deep breath and did her best to keep a positive attitude about the day ahead, grabbed her bookbag and bible, then with a smile she headed out of her dorm. While walking down the halls or her dormitory she was greeted by several people in which she had unquestionably no real connection with, regardless she smiled and waved at every last soul who got her attention. It wasn’t before long that she found comfort in the face of somebody that she knew inside and out.   
  
(Y/n)’s best friend approached her with a genuine smile that she gratefully returned.”Hey, virgin mary.” She joked sarcastically as she walked beside (Y/n). Ria looked exactly how she felt. Like she had been hit by a bus then hit by never-ending traffic. But she had to drive (Y/n) around to run her errands since her car broke down last week and it was currently in the shop. When arriving in (Y/n)’s territory she did her best to kind of tone it down for the sake of her best friend. Some days she was too tired to care about appearance. Today was one of those days where she woke up late and could care less about that holy rolled felt offended that she’s going braless with a crop and short shorts. Her sweater brought her comfort and that’s all she gave a shit about.   
  
In reply (Y/n) rolled her eyes playfully with a light shove. “Hello, jezebel.” She joked making them both laugh at the nicknames that they had for each other. (Y/n)’s parents never approved of their friendship, they always thought Ria was a bit impure. They were afraid she would taint (Y/n) with some of her unholy ways. But they were thick as thieves so there was never any reason to try to separate them. Plus it seemed like (Y/n) had turned out pretty well without being wrongly influenced.   
  
“It’s so hard being pure evil y’know?” She said dramatically wiping her fake tears. “People hate you so much and you have to pretend to give a f-” Before Ria could finish her sentence (Y/n) elbowed her in the stomach gently.   
  
“Have you gone mad? You’re on holy ground. You can’t just go cursing willy nilly like you do off-campus.” (Y/n) scolded her with a laugh.   
  
Ria groaned and rolled her eyes dismissively. “Ugh, don’t remind me. The first time I came here to visit you I tripped and said the ‘F’ word and half of the campus looked at me like I was twerking on Jesus.” She scoffed. “I’m telling you, you should have attended Georgia Uni with me! At least we have actual freedom of speech…” She said eyeing one of the students who were staring her down. It didn’t take long for Ria’s death glare to scare off the onlooker.   
  
“We do have freedom of speech we just get lectured about cursing. As it is frowned upon in Christianity.” She laughed a bit as she opened her car door then got in.   
  
“Well, either way, it sucks because of the distance and because I hate feeling I’m gonna get a bible beatdown every time I step onto campus grounds,” Ria muttered as she got in the driver seat. “Okay, I know you sent me your schedule today like the perfect responsible adult that you are. But like the lazy and irresponsible adult, I am...I don’t feel like checking my phone so you’re gonna have to tell me where we’re going.” Ria told her as she cranked the car.   
  
(Y/n) shook her head with amusement. “Y’know I send you that list to make life easier on you and you actively make it harder on yourself.” She chuckled as she put her seatbelt on then set her bags on the floor.   
  
“Have you any clue how much energy is being used to pick up a phone, put in the password, pray it’s the right password then go to your messages? It’s quite a lot when your last two and a half brain cells are barely functioning at half capacity.” She whined as she exaggerated.   
  
“Okay okay.” (Y/n) laughed. “I decided to be nice and make the first stop McDonald’s, then after-”   
  
“Woah Woah, slow you roll energizer bunny…” She teased putting her hands up. “When we get coffee and food...then we can talk about all the other 100 million errands you have to run.” Ria said shaking her head.”To this day I do not get how you wake up every morning with energy… sleep for damn near 12 hours and wake up tired...You’re not human...You must not be.” Ria said as she began driving.   
  
“Well, when you have to do so much in what little time you have in a day you learn to function on 2 hours of sleep without showing how tired you are.” (Y/n) gave a nonchalant smile with a shrug.   
  
“You don’t get paid enough to live I swear to God,” Ria said shaking her head in disbelief. “You have to keep that preppy church girl attitude all the damn time.” She started. “You have to attend church every Wednesday, Sunday, and any day they see fit in between….AND run their errands? Ugh, you need to get away from this town more than I do. At least I live authentically and no one expects any more or less of me. Your parents don’t even know you have a thigh tattoo from when we left town for spring break, let alone that you wear makeup. They’d die if they found out.” She laughed.   
  
(Y/n) facepalmed. “They would lose their minds if they found out that when you got your belly button pierced, I got mine done too.” She laughed at the sheer thought of her parents’ face when they see that their innocent daughter had gotten a simple small tattoo as well as a piercing. Of course, (Y/n) wasn’t as innocent as she came off, her parents were right about Ria being an influence on her. Since (Y/n) was never allowed to have any fun of sorts. Ria showed her how to sneak around and use certain aspects of her good girl appearance to her advantage. Needless to say after doing it since they were both 16, (Y/n) had become a professional at lies and deception.   
  
“I can see your mother clutching her pearls and the veins popping out of your father’s forehead. Wait, do we have to see them? I don’t feel like facing them today. Whenever I come around with you they treat me like the daughter they never wanted but they’re stuck with.” Ria complained with a huff.   
  
(Y/n) let out an unintentional soft snort. “That’s because you are like the daughter they never wanted but are unfortunately stuck with because of me.” She laughed, her parents weren’t all bad or rude. But they unknowingly sometimes made it known who they do and don’t have disdain for. In Ria’s case, it was like they didn’t know how to stand her presence without fidgeting or asking when she was going to come to the church. They always asked if she wanted prayer. Oh and of course, the passive-aggressive comments. Regardless they were kind to Ria most of the time and they welcomed her into the house anytime with open arms. It was just dependent on Ria’s tolerance level that day.   
  
“Ouch,” Ria said sarcastically rolling her eyes as they made their way to the drive-thru menu. “What are we getting and who’s paying?” She asked looking at the menu to figure out what she wanted.   
  
“I want my usual.” (Y/n) answered simply as she pulled out her phone and went over her schedule for the day. “As tiring as it is being a PK kid, I’m glad that my dad was able to pull strings so I had very few classes but I could still get my education and mostly help at the church.” She sighed softly as she looked at her schedule with dread. “Also I’m paying.” She added quickly.   
  
“Say less.” Ria chuckled maniacally as she ordered for the both of them. When (Y/n) paid Ria got a bit more food than usual. But (Y/n) didn’t mind it at all because they were practically sisters. Eventually, they got their breakfast and as promised once Ria had gotten food and coffee in her system she was more than willing to go. “Alright where to next?” She asked curiously.   
  
“We need to go to the supermarket to get everything for Sunday dinner tomorrow. Are you coming to Sunday dinner?” (Y/n) asked as she scrolled through her bible app and began getting her Sunday school lesson ready for the youth group.   
  
“Uhm, is it gonna be at the church or your house?” Ria asked with uncertainty in her tone.   
  
“My house of course.” (Y/n) stated as it was obvious as she glanced over at Ria for a moment then looking back at her phone.   
  
“That was a trick question! They’re both the same place therefore if I’m not hungover by time you guys get out of church and to the dinner table...Then….Maybe.” She shrugged as she turned up the radio. “BUT- you already know what I’m gonna ask…” She stated grinning at (Y/n) like a mad man.   
  
  
For a second she thought about it before speaking. “I’m not sure Ria,” (Y/n) sighed softly while looking back at her. “I mean, tomorrow is Sunday and I want to be properly rested.” She said shaking her head.   
  
“Havana is calling our name tonight (Y/n)! Come on, you’ve been stuck in the same tiring routine for a week- for more than a week dammit. You need a break. You need release and you know it.” Ria sang and did her best to coax (Y/n) into going with her tonight.   
  
“Ria, you know I am down for doing things with you but THAT….No drinking, smoking and-”   
  
“Y’know for a conflicted Christian you act like a Christian,” Ria said rolling her eyes and (Y/n) gave her best friend dagger eyes which made her huff. “Fine! Fine! I won’t ask again….But you know the address, you know how to get in and you know when I arrive so...Take that as you will.” Ria said, leaving her an open invitation.   
  
Once the car fell to silence it did give her time to think about the offer, going would mean going against everything he parents taught her and would very well make her a hypocrite as the youth pastor. It would eat away at her conscience for days and it would take days of prayer and intense bible study to obtain the lord’s forgiveness as well as finding it in her to forgive herself for all the sin she could possibly commit in one night. Nothing good was in that place. Only temptations and sin, which was what she was supposed to avoid at all cost and she would avoid. That’s what she made up in her mind, she would avoid it.   
  
  
It was Saturday morning and for 26-year-old Shane Walsh that meant he was either recovering from a Friday night hangover or he was planning to prepare for a Sunday night hangover. At the moment Shane was back home after graduating from the Police Academy and doing some extensive training. As much as he loved his folks here at home the one thing he didn’t miss was how religiously focused everyone was here. It took the fun out of everything, it also meant tomorrow morning no matter how he was feeling he would have to go to church, or else his grandmother would raise kain about it.   
  
After being away from home for so long and focusing so harshly on training he needed some sort of fun and relief. Shane knew exactly where he was going to find that relief that he sought out. So he made it up in his mind that he would go out tonight and just live with the consequences tomorrow morning. The decision was made as he put on a shirt then head to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast that he could smell from his room. “The breakfast at the academy is pretty good but, nothing can top the homemade breakfast you cook g-ma,” Shane told his grandma with a smile as he hugged her.   
  
Shane’s grandmother chuckled and hugged her son as she handed him the plate. “You know it, honey. You going for a run after you eat?” She asked as she cleaned off the counter.   
  
“Yes, ma’am.” He said nodding as he pushed his chair in. “Are you eating with me?” He asked her as he looked down at his plate, rubbing his hands together.   
  


  
“Oh no sweetheart, I already ate. You go ahead and eat and do what you need to do.” She told her grandson and washed her hands. “Make sure that you come back at a decent time so we can get up in the morning and get to church on time.” She advised as she made her way to the living room.   
  
Shane nodded and said his grace quickly before eating his breakfast to start off his day. After taking a moment to let his food digest Shane went for a run to start off his makeshift exercise routine. While jogging he took the time to admire the girls that caught his attention. Without a doubt, he was a lady’s man and he didn’t mind it much either. In fact he welcomed their lustful stares with welcome arms, he embraced the idea of possibly having someone to accompany him to the club tonight. It was interesting to him how much changed in a few months to almost a year. The women here had matured and more the more they grew and some of them grew finer than he remembered them being in grade school. That included the Preacher’s daughter but she didn’t seem to give the time of day, not any man for that fact. It seemed like if Jesus were to come down from heaven that’d be her man because that’s the only man she seemed to focus on. That didn’t stop him from giving her a small smirk and wave as he jogged by her and her parents. Though they all waved he could tell her parents in no way approved of him or his actions. Not that it mattered it’s not like (Y/n) would go anywhere near him.   
  
  
  
(Y/n) waved politely to Shane ignoring the somewhat flirtation intent that was surely aimed at her. Then she grabbed a few grocery bags from the trunk of her car. “Wow, Shane seems to be doing well for himself.” She said to her parents who still looked skeptical.   
  
“I heard he got back from training and soon he’ll be a rookie cop. That’s good news for him but he’s still that same trouble maker in my eyes.” Her father said shaking his head. “I heard as soon as he got back home last week the first night he was in the club and was leaving with the chief’s daughter.” He said helping to carry the bags to the kitchen.   
  
“The Chief’s daughter confirmed he is just as good in bed as they say,” Ria whispered to (Y/n) making her snicker a bit.   
  
“What’s so funny girls?” (Y/n)’s mother asked raising an eyebrow at them.   
  
“Nothing momma” She quickly brushed it off before putting together a quick and sly excuse. “I think that’s just horrible that he just sleeps with any girl that will let him look up their skirt.” (Y/n) stated shaking his head. “Sleeping with the chief’s daughter is crossing a boundary that’ll be hard for him to come back from. Especially since he plans on going into that field. That already creates bad blood.” She stated simply while shaking her head.   
  


“Exactly and it’s not right, having sex before marriage.” She scoffed. “That boy oughta be ashamed of himself for being so open. It reflects badly on his poor grandmother.” Her mother seethed as she began putting up the groceries.   
  
“That woman has raised him rooted in the church once his parents just left him and he’s turning out just like his daddy.” (Y/n)’s father shook his head as he sat down at the table and continued getting his sermon ready for tomorrow.   
  
“Well pops, One thing he don’t got in common with his dad is that he’s at least making something of himself. I say his grandmother is probably proud of that alone. I have no doubt in my mind eventually he’ll make his way back into the church. You can’t ever forget what’s been rooted in you. No matter what you always end up going back to your roots and I’m sure he will.” (Y/n) chirped optimistically as she helped her mother finish with the groceries.   
  
(Y/n)’s father smiled proudly at their daughter. “We raised a fine young girl, didn’t we Ellie?” He asked his wife. “Always seeing the good in everybody and brightness in every situation.” He said writing a few notes.   
  
“Yes, we did Michael.” (Y/n)’s mother agreed, smiling at their daughter while gently playing with (Y/n)’s hair before going to the groceries.   
  
“As sweet as you are, we want you to stay far away from that boy.” (Y/n)’s father said wearily. “He’s no good and no matter position he’s in he’s all sorts of trouble.” He warned as he looked (Y/n) in the eye to make sure they had a clear understanding.   
  
(Y/n) walked over to her father and hugged him. “Of course papa.” She grinned. “I already know better.” She reassured her father.   
  
Ria on the other hand was going red just trying to keep herself from laughing so hard. She knew good and well that was a lie. If her father wasn’t a barrier (Y/n) probably would have jumped in Shane’s arm already and rode him 25 ways to Sunday morning. There was no known history between the two. But Ria had caught (Y/n) oogling Shane like a kid in a candy store on more than one occasion. Eventually, she got her dear friend to confess that there were no feelings there. However, she wouldn’t have minded being under the male for a night or two. Shane always tried to pull a move but the only thing keeping (Y/n) from letting him have it was the fact that his father would heavily disapprove and she couldn’t stand the guilt.   
  
“That’s my girl.” Michael praised her daughter lightly as he hugged her back. (Y/n) let go and looked to Ria who was standing still physically but her mind was already running to the car. Which was a signal that it was time to go.   
  
“Well guys, I would love to stay and help you cook and get everything ready for tomorrow but I have to finish my lesson for tomorrow and I have a test monday in about an hour which means I got some studying to do.” She informed her parents and walked over to her best friend.   
  
“We also have to go check on your car,” Ria added on while looking at her phone, she finally had the energy to look at the schedule. Really she just wanted to look busy as possible to avoid talking to (Y/n)’s parents.   
  
“Right,” (Y/n) nodded. “Thanks for reminding me, Ria.” She said gratefully to her best friend.   
  
“Alright then girls.” Ellie smiled at the girls. “Be safe out there. Ria do you want prayer before you leave?” She offered while drying her hands off with a towel. She had to prepare dinner.   
  
Ria smiled. “No thank you, ma’am...Just uh...Keep me in your prayers like you always do. I can always feel it working.” She said smiling awkwardly while looking around. They couldn’t sense the sarcasm but (Y/n) could practically see dripping off of her tongue.   
  
“Oh alright then, just remember whenever you’re ready to turn yourself over to the lord completely then we can talk…” (Y/n)’s mother reminded her with sincerity.   
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ria said laughing a bit as she walks out of the house.   
  
(Y/n) quickly bid her parents farewell before getting in the car with Ria. Who was taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry but your parents are so much nicer when they aren’t trying to shove their religion down my throat.” She huffed while she shook her head.   
  
“I know, I’m sorry…” (Y/n) apologized, though (Y/n) herself was raised in the church, being with Ria opened her eyes quite a bit and it made her question the religion altogether. That didn’t stop her from wanting to please her parents. She knew deep down inside she couldn’t stand her Parents’ Christian ideals. She was taking it upon her herself to unlearn the toxic teachings that had been instilled in her. Standing up to her parents and telling them about themselves was another beast within itself. One that she’d have to take on another day.   
  
“It’s fine…” Ria muttered as she let out an audible sigh then cranked the car. It was moments like this where because of how they both raised so very differently it affected that it created a bit of frustration in their friendship. Ria was born in a house that completely contrasted (Y/n)’s in every aspect. Ria’s mom was agnostic, her father was an atheist. Ria’s mom worked at Jazz Club as a singer there. While her dad was in and out of work. Ria’s parents were divorced and growing up her father rarely came to see her. Mostly because he could never afford to since for some unknown reason he decided to move to New York despite being broke as a joke. All that aside both of her parents did her well and taught her not to take shit from anybody, They taught her to always speak her mind and not be afraid to speak it- To always be herself fearlessly and unapologetically.   
  
That being said it always frustrated her when (Y/n) was so afraid to stand up to her parents. She could never fully understand it somedays, she’s tried but she never could. Nonetheless, she always stuck by her side and showed her empathy and support the best she could. (Y/n) was very much aware of this and it made her feel guilty that she couldn’t stand up to her parents and she was 23 years old. But One day she knew she’d find the courage to do it. It wasn’t anytime soon but one day she would.   
  
  
They were down the road before they knew it and she turned up the radio. As Ria drove she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat while singing ‘Gimme all your love’ by Alabama Shakes horribly off-key. It was something that was hard not to laugh at. So much so it had them both laughing off the negative feelings within seconds.   
  
“Ugh, don’t you think my mom would be so proud to see her daughter is a singer just like her?” She joked playfully with a hair flip. “Like I could get famous, shit I could go global.” She laughed.   
  
“You could, your mom must be so proud.” (Y/n) joked along with Ria as they continued down the road talking, joking around, and having a good time as friends do.   
  
  
After running the last few errands and getting her car out of the shop, (Y/n) bid Ria farewell for the day and drove back to her campus so she didn’t get locked out because of curfew. Unlocking the door to the place which she would be calling only for the next year and a half still felt welcoming. She was lucky that she didn’t have to share a dorm. The college wasn’t a very populated one so almost every girl had a dorm to themselves. Some weren’t so lucky. But (Y/n) happily counted herself to one of the lucky ones. Closing the door behind her she sighed softly leaning up against the door.   
  
“Do I really have to do this?” She whispered to herself, squeezing the bible in her hand she looked down at it with a slight groan. The thought of having to put together a mini bible lesson, study, and doing work already drained her, the thought alone. But alas she had to do it. So after slipping into her nightclothes she sat herself at the desk and got to work.   
  
Hours past and her brain was becoming far overworked because of all the thinking she had to put into everything. Much to her dismay, Ria was right. (Y/n) was running on fumes tonight and she really needed to let loose. There was nothing in this room that could help her do that. A thought popped into her head.   
  
_“-you know the address, you know how to get in and you know when I arrive so...Take that as you will.”_ Ria’s words echoed in her head. They lingered and repeated before (Y/n) shook her head as to shake the thought away.   
  
“No.” She muttered stubbornly to herself before letting out a heavy sigh and looking back at her paper and picking up her pencil. The more she tried to focus on her work, the more her mind drifted off to the last time she had fun. The first time she went with her friend to the club she was scared half to death. A nervous wreck in jeans and a crop top she had borrowed from Ria’s closet.   
  
_Pacing the floor (Y/n) was slowly trying to talk herself out of the situation she was putting herself into. All at once, she was talking herself back into it. Obviously, the poor girl was conflicted. “Ria, I-I’m not so sure about this anymore. Maybe I should just stay here and you can go.” (Y/n) stated nervously as she continued to pace.  
  
  
“No. Ma’am,” Ria stated firmly. “You are not backing out on me.” She laughed as she shook her head stubbornly.”You’re already all dressed up and you look so good. You’re just nervous, I will be with you the whole time AND we will have so much fun. We won’t get caught.” She reassured her best friend. “Our plan is foolproof, your parents will never find out you look like a totally new person so if there is anybody from town at the club they won’t be able t recognize you. Plus, if anybody from the church is there you can blackmail them to keep them quiet.” Ria giggled as she applied lipstick to her lips.   
  
“I know but, okay what if something happens and my parents come looking for me at the dorms and I’m not there and they come here-” (Y/n) rambled nervously as she waved her hands about slightly.   
  
“My mom will cover us, just like she covered us when we went to Miami and got out tattoos and belly button piercings.” She interrupted (Y/n) in an attempt to calm her down. “It’s your first time, I get it, it’s scary for you. This is a whole new level of fun for you. This isn’t a one-off thing like a tattoo and piercing where you can hide it and move on with your life. Clubbing is something you’ll want to do often once you let go of the shit they have drilled into you. You can drink, curse, and have sex all for as long as you do it safely.” She booped (Y/n)’s nose. “But of course I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want. All I’m asking is since It’s my birthday that you have one drink with me, then we can dance. If you try and can’t get comfortable. Then we can just come back here and finish off the night with a bottle of wine, Magic Mike, and a game of truth or dare before bed.” She promised with a nod.   
  
(Y/n) took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay...Fine….” She gave Ria a small smile and they headed out. _   
  
Again Ria was right. (Y/n) was timid the first three times, she followed Ria around like a lost puppy the entire time but she did have fun. Only when she was around Ria. But by round 4 (Y/n) got a bit of nerve and ventured off alone but not too far from Ria. By the 5th time she had the confidence to walk into a crowd without Ria and that night she lost her virginity to a handsome stranger, she had only met. It wasn’t long after that she was able to walk into the club by herself. It was something about the nightlife that was freeing to her. Nobody had any way of knowing who she was and everyone here because they were all there for the same thing, a good time. Nobody was there to judge you for it.   
  
It had been a week and a few days since she had gone. Mostly because along with the feeling of freedom and relief came guilt for literally going against almost everything she had been taught all in a night. Having sex before marriage, having sex with STRANGERS before marriage, drinking, cursing, listening to the “Devil’s music.”, and wearing extremely exposing clothes.   
  
It was moments like this where she was so stressed and so lost in anguish. That the weight of her possible sins felt a lot lighter than usual. Thinking on it more made her fidget and grumble as she continued to try to talk herself out of thinking about it. Her eyes traveled over the spot under the bed where her little secret was well hidden, her eyes then flickered to the clock on the wall, then pulled off her glasses with a sigh as she dragged her hand down her face. “I don’t have the time….” She whispered to herself softly as she chewed on the end of her pencil and desperately tried to distract herself from her desires.   
Then she gave in, her thoughts got the best of her, and convinced her to drop the pencil and start getting ready to go. Dashing across the room she got on her knees carefully then grabbed the hidden bag with all of her dresses, makeup and jewelry.   
  
Before she knew it she was sitting at her vanity dressed to the nines in her short red dress, her make up was done simply but nice. Her skin gave off a shining appearance due to the oil she had rubbed on as well as the body glitter. The final piece to the puzzle was the wig that she was applying. Once she put on her wig she could already feel her nightlife persona overtaking her. A carefree spirit with no worries nor responsibilities. Full of confidence and seduction, she was ready to go.   
  
  
  
Ria walked into the back entrance of the club to begin her shift. “Havana oh na na…” She sung playfully as she clocked in and made her way behind the bar. Watching all the customers flood in she prepared to start serving drinks at the same time she began to wonder if her best friend was to ever show up.   
  
“Hey, there beautiful.” She heard a familiar alluring voice call her out of her thoughts, she grinned while she turned to the bar.   
  
“Well, I’ll be damned.” Ria chuckled as she placed her hand on her hip. “Shane Walsh...Or should I say, Officer Shane Walsh?” She teased as she leaned against the bar, grinning.   
  
“Ah, whatever you want it to be sweet Ria.” He said in a joking yet flirtatious tone as he gave her one of his pantie dropping smiles.   
  
“I’ll stick to Officer, that way I avoid trouble with the law.” She joked. “What can I get ya?” She asked gesturing to the drinks behind her.   
  
Shane looked at the variety of drinks behind her and thought about it. The more he thought the more he couldn’t decide so he made the decision to be adventurous. “Ahhh, well I haven’t had a good drink in a while, sweet Ria.” He admitted. “So surprise me.”   
  
“Sure thing boss man.” She nodded then turned to look at all the bottles of booze before grabbing one at random. Turning around she placed 5 shot glasses before him and filled them all in one pour. “There we are,” She grinned.   
  
“5 shots of Everclear, In one go?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “It’s like you’re trying to get me drunk already.” He teased her as he took each shot. “You know if you want me that bad all you gotta do is ask.” He joked.   
  
“Ah c’mon officer, we’re family here. I’ve seen you drink...We all know you can hold your alcohol.” She said cleaning off the bartop with a laugh.   
  
“Fair point, fair point you got me there.” He grinned and finished his drinks then handed her his card to pay for them.   
  
Ria swiftly swiped the card then quickly handed it back to Shane. “There we are sir, feel free to come back for round two.” She grinned at him then moved on to her next customer.   
  
“I’ll be looking forward to it,” He chuckled before making his way onto the dancefloor, he looked around for some sort of entertainment whether it be some female company or maybe some friend old her new. It wasn’t long when his option for the moment had shown itself. There were a group of old friends from high school. He made his way over to them and conversation was soon underway. They talked about the usual things you would talk about with an old friend. How things were, what were you doing, and everything in between.   
  
After doing all that talking it becomes boring it Shane began looking around for something more interesting as he half-heartedly engaged in the ongoing conversation. Shane found himself in luck while scanning the room his eyes landed on the entrance of the club. Where a girl was entering with undeniable confidence in her walk, a sway in her hips, and a glimmer in her eyes. he too scanned the room and once her eyes landed on Shane a small devilish smirk appeared on her face. She was here for a good time and he could tell, she was exactly what he was looking for. “Excuse me, gentlemen. I uh, think I just found my ticket home.” He said taking a sip of the beer he was given. They all looked over at the girl who walked over to the bar and smirked a bit but nodded in dismissal and Shane was on his way.   
  
Shane had been with his fair share of women, but this one. Kept him awake at night some nights. They always seemed to get somewhere when they met here. They fell into this pattern where they got drinks and talked then they were on the floor dancing. It was nothing innocent either. This woman was full of flirtatious remarks and enticing actions. When they danced she would make a clear that her intentions were not purposeful and for him to feel. Then right when he would think he was getting her into her bed she was gone. Leaving him feeling like a horny teenage boy.   
  
It was funny because he didn’t even know her name, in fact, he didn’t even know a thing about her. Only that she appears out of the blue dressed like his dream come true only for him to watch her disappear by the end of the night. Normally he would just move on from a woman and hopefully find another girl but that didn’t help. Shane was simply enamored by this enigma of a woman.   
  
Ria grinned. “I knew you would come eventually, Angel~” She smirked at the woman teasingly.   
  
(Y/n) rolled her eyes playfully. “Shut-up,” She laughed and glanced behind her. “So Shane is here, I’m trying to figure out why I’m shocked,” She said playing with her hair a bit.   
  
“You’re trying to figure out all the wrong things. You need to figure out if you’re gonna drop your panties for him tonight or not because he is eyeing you like his...Just his.” She said looking at Shane who was seemingly slowly making his way over.   
  
(Y/n) laughed a bit nervously as she scratched the back of her head. “I noticed and you see I may have let this whole Angel persona jump ahead of me and smirk at him so….” She muttered through her teeth as she kept the smile on her face.   
  
Ria gasped and gently hit her hand. “Bitch make a move.” She told (Y/n).   
  
“Yea, two things….I don’t think you ever noticed..But uh...I have…” She said looking away from her best friend.   
  
  
Ria looked at her best friend with wide eyes. “What!?” She exclaimed in her whisper. “When?” She asked, looking at her.   
  
(Y/n) sighed. “Well, every night I would come here, he was here as well and so...I figured I might as well take the shot...So I did.” She shrugged.   
  
“Okay and?” Ria motioned for her to continued with a nod.   
  
“The thing is I’ve just been….Teasing him because I’m not sure….I’m not sure I could ever confront him again after...Like he goes to church with his grandma every Sunday and tomorrow. I’m not sure how I’ll be able to handle seeing him if we go further than what we’ve been doing.” She said nervously.   
  
Ria flicked her forehead. “Woman you’ve been talking all your life how all you’ve wanted was one chance in his bed. Here’s your chance and he won’t even know it’s you.” She seethed at her.   
  
(Y/n) hissed and held her forehead. “I know I just-”   
  
“You just- nothing, you deserve to do something without worrying about what your mother and father think. Isn’t this what Angel is for? For you to be free without worrying about the consequences? Angel does the work and you live with the experiences guilt-free ….For the most part.” She shrugged.   
  
(Y/n) stared at the bar top as she allowed herself to think about Ria’s words before taking a deep breath. “Alright…” She muttered and looked up. “Alright..” She said again and drunk the shot Ria sat in front of her just moments before. “I’m getting laid.” She said standing up and walking to the bathroom to give herself a pep talk...and a condom.   
  
  
Shane sat at the bar and watched the ambiguous woman make her way into the bathroom then he signaled Ria over. “What can I do ya for officer?” Ria asked leaning against the bar.   
  
“I saw you talking to the girl who walked in a moment ago, I want a name,” Shane said smoothly as flickered his eyes in the direction of the girl who was now in the bathroom.   
  
“Oh, that sweet girl?” Ria questioned looking in Shane’s motions. “If you want her you’re gonna have to get that information from her yourself.” She said teasingly.   
  
“I’ve been trying.” He said letting out a defeated chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around and shook his head before looking up to Ria. “You sure there’s nothing you can tell me?” He asked leaning on the bar.   
  
Ria hummed as she looked at Shane. “Well, there is one thing that I can tell you about her…” She started and grabbed a few glasses and started cleaning them. Shane looked at her with a grateful and hopeful look. “She’s your type for sure…” She teased with a taunting smirk on her face. “Go talk to her, I’m sure if you ask she’ll tell you what you want to know.” She shrugged as she ate a cherry.   
  
Shane sighed and got up.”Alright,” He went back to his old friends, budding himself back into the conversation as he waited for his lady of the night to leave the restrooms. Shane found it to better approach than waiting for her outside of the bathroom, he didn’t want to scare her away. If anything were to scare a lady away it would be to wait outside of the bathroom for her when you haven’t even greeted her yet. So while waiting for her he wasted a bit more time on small talk and inept conversation. All the while he would glance over to the corridor that led to the bathrooms. Finally she walked out of the bathroom and he dismissed himself from the group for the final time that night. Then he made his way over to the woman determined to at least get her name this time.   
  
(Y/n) made sure the condom was in her bra, despite how uncomfortable it was, it would come in handy later so she was willing to deal with the discomfort. She saw it as a small price she was more than willing to pay. While she made her way out of the bathroom she combed the crowd for the handsome face as she continued to walk towards the dancefloor. Once she realized he was nowhere to be found she proceeded to just dance and have a good time.   
  
(Y/n) figured if he really wanted her then he would find her when he wanted and she was correct. It wasn’t long before Shane came into her line of vision, smirking as he walked over to her. In a way of acknowledging him, she swayed her hips to the music sensually as she bit her lip at him with a wink.   
  
“You know you’ve been teasing me for too long.” He told her as he placed a hand on her waist and danced with her and she gave him a lurid giggle in response as he trailed his hands along her figure.   
  
“Well, because I have been teasing you for so long…” She started as she placed her hands atop of his, working them along his arms then finally wrapped around his neck. “You came back to me.” She taunted.   
  
“You’re unforgettable, by the way, you talk you know that very well. I understood why people loved a mystery... until I met you.” He said pulling her close by her hips. “Don’t know a thing about you yet every night I’m in here you got me searching around for you like a national treasure.” He scoffed playfully as he bit his lip. “So, I’m not forgettin this time, what’s your name?” He asked her finally.   
  
(Y/n) glides her tongue along her pearly whites and flashed him a flirty smile. “Well, if you wanted my name so bad all you had to do was ask...The name’s Angel.” She informed him and bit her lip as she was brought closer to Shane.   
  
Shane found his hand traveling to her backside and giving it a firm squeeze. “Hm, so you parents must’ve known from birth that you were gonna make a man’s dream come true then disappear.” He teased her.   
  
Before (Y/n) could give an answer she couldn’t help the soft gasp and moan that emitted from her lips in reaction to Shane’s advancements. Her head fell back with a giggle as she continued to dance with Shane. “I’m pretty sure what they had in mind was that I would be a saint who went to church every Wednesday and Sunday who also did a lot of community service...If anything it’s pure irony. They wanted an angel and got a promiscuous little devil...But what they don’t know won’t hurt them.” She said, shaking her head with a devious smirk.   
  
“Promiscuous is right missy…” He smirked and dipped down to whisper to her. “Just might have to get my cuffs out of my car and do very bad things with you that an honorable officer such as myself shouldn’t be doing.” He husked in her ear, making her shiver slightly at the tone in his voice.   
  
“Ohhh, an officer? I’m gone for a few weeks and you’re an officer?” She questioned playfully as she dragged her hand down to his toned bicep before giving it a light squeeze, her eyebrows shot up slightly in surprise. “Oh my, you’ve been working out for the part too. Did you do all that for little ol’ me?” She questioned in a playful yet flirtatious manner.   
  
“In your dreams gorgeous.” He chuckled against her neck as he began kissing down it gently.   
  
“If so this is a dream come true,” She whispered as her eyes fluttered shut slightly, she felt as if she was losing her breath to each touch and move. It shouldn’t have made her weak as it did but she wanted this for so long that it made her feel like all of her senses were heightened.   
  
Shane left soft open-mouthed kisses back up her neck then along her jaw. Feeling her this close felt far more intoxicating than the shots he took. The smell of her sweet-smelling perfume filled his nose and he groaned softly as engulfed her lips with his fervidly. “I know you just got here but, I don’t think there’s anything else left for us here, do you?” He asked, eyeing the exit.   
  
(Y/n) tangled her fingers in the little hairs at the nape of his neck while they kissed, not at all shocked. This was bound to happen they both knew it was only a matter of time before his lips found hers it always happened. After Shane pulled away she panted softly, trying to catch her breath, she followed his eyes to the front of the club then looked at Shane. The moment had come earlier than she anticipated but nonetheless, she wasn’t going to wait to let her nerves get the best of her. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.” She said untangling her fingers from the hairs at his nape and grabbed his hand to let him lead them out. While she followed Shane she shot Ria a quick look to let her know she was heading out. Of course, they had a safety code. When either of them were to live with someone the other would take note of who they left with and what time to be safe.   
  
When (Y/n) was out of the door Ria smirked at her and followed their procedure before she went back to work.   
  
“Where are we headed, Officer?~” She asked enticingly as continued to follow him to the car. She looked around the parking lot as Shane led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her to get in.   
  
“I can get us a motel for the night, there’s one right up the street.” He told her as he scrambled to the driver side and put the keys in the ignition. Looking down he noticed the bulge that was taking form in his pants.   
  
(Y/n) nodded as she bit her lips, she had noticed the growing tent between Shane’s legs, with his reputation she had always heard whispers. How big he was, how good he was and so much more. But seeing it all take place in person was a whole new ball game. With almost no hesitation she slid her hands over his thigh as he began driving. “Well you best hurry to get us there.” She told him as she unbuttoned his pants with one hand.   
  
Shane flickered his eyes over to her and smirked before returning his eyes back to the road. “Yes, ma’am.” He said eagerly and watched her adjust in her seat and lean over the center console. “If you do that you’re gonna make me crash girl.” He said panting softly while he looked down at her, groaning softly as he felt her pull his cock out.   
  
“Then don’t you worry about what I’m doing down here baby, focus on the road.” She cooed at him as she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes with innocent doe eyes as she flattened her tongue against the base and licked the veiny side of his cock with one filthy lick. Watching her drove him wild, wild enough for him to unintentionally grunt at the feeling.   
  
Shane could tell that he was in for a very good time tonight within that moment, he was already losing his mind and she has barely done a thing to him yet. The temptation to speed was great but he wasn’t gonna take that risk. He was already breaking one rule, he felt that was one rule too many for the night.   
  
(Y/n) giggled and moaned softly, going to work on his cock with teasing licks and kisses on his growing lengths. Every other moment she would look up to watch him struggle to keep his focus and that alone was getting her worked up. Watching Shane the cockiest man she knows and he was at the mercy of her. Feeling bad after all the teasing she was doing she finally took the tip into her mouth with a soft moan.   
  
Shane let out a strained groan. “Fuck baby,” He struggled to get out as he squeezes the steering wheel tighter, trying to keep himself from swerving. (Y/n) sucked the tip as she stroked the base of cock with her hands. Her tongue swirled around the tip as she continued to suck, gradually she took more of his shaft into her mouth, with no sign of haste she continued as if she had all the time in the world. “I tell you what...you keep that up…” He panted as he let out a broken laugh. “I’mma just pull over and take you in the car and then again at the motel. Jesus Christ girl.” He panted as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
(Y/n) giggled against his cock and moaned as she looked up at him. “I can’t help it baby,~” She panted as she continued where she left off then relaxed her jaw, proceeding to take him down her throat, she moaned to further egg him on.   
  
Shane pulled over, looking around and seeing they weren’t that far from the motel it was within distance. But the whole checking in process was going to take too long for his liking. Parking the car he grabbed (Y/n)’s hair and forced her in place. “Fuck girl, you are worth every moment I waited.” He panted as he proceeded to slowly grind in her mouth to savor the feeling. “Oh ffffuck…” He groaned before slowly fucking her throat, his head fell back as he sped up slightly.   
  
(Y/n) allowed him to use her throat, she enjoyed it and she missed it, she missed this so much more than she was willing to admit. Seeing as her hands were unoccupied she took it upon herself to reach between her legs and tease her folds and clit as she was helplessly getting face fucked.   
  
Shane looked down and watched her play with herself and smirk. “You like this, such a dirty girl, fuck.” He husked and slapped her ass, she jolted slightly but moaned as she arched her back urging him to lay three more spankings to her rear. “Just wait till I get you naked.” He groaned and pulled (Y/n) up by her hair, she coughed and panted heavily. God, she was a sight to see. Strands of saliva going down her chin, her lipstick smudged slightly with tears pricking her eyes. “Sit back and spread your legs let me see how wet that pussy is for me.” He instructed her.   
  
Promptly the woman sat back in her seat, she leaned it back and spread her legs. The dress easily hiked up her legs making it easier on her. (Y/n) moaned softly as she moved the thin, wet material to the side, giving Shane full access to her glistening wet lips and throbbing clit.   
  
Shane had finally composed himself enough to drive, pushing his hardened shaft into his pants. Once he was on the road he ran his fingers through her lips just to feel how sopping wet she was. (Y/n) moved her hips up trying to get him to do more but he would only lighten the touches making her whine softly. “Please.” She begged with a soft whimper. That was enough to get him to comply, he shoved two of his fingers into her hole, which tightened around his fingers immediately.   
  
(Y/n) gasped and dug her nails into her thighs, the noise struggled to leave her body as Shane continued to slowly finger her while his thumb began working her clit. Finally, she let out a loud shaky moan as she grinds against his fingers needily. “Fuuuck baby, yes!~”   
  
Shane looked over at her for only a second to take in how needy she was for just his fingers. “So needy aren’t you?” He taunted as he moved his fingers faster causing another whine to erupt from the beauty’s body.   
  
“Yes, shit- Oh god, yes~” She moaned as she rapidly nodded. “I want your dick to fill up my tight pussy and fuck me like you want for as long as you want~” She told him in a wanton moan.   
  
Shane parked the car in the front of the motel lobby and pulled his fingers out of (Y/n) making her whimper at the loss of contact. “Let me get our room so we can have our fun.” He said and kissed her lustfully. Before Shane could get out of the car (Y/n) grabbed his hand and sucked on the two fingers that were gleaming with her slick. She moaned as she maintained eye contact with him, swirling her tongue around each finger as to make sure she didn’t miss a spot.   
  
“Can’t go in there with dirty fingers baby~” She moaned with a smirk as she watched Shane smile wildly while he closed the door and bolted into the front office. She giggled softly as she took a moment to get herself decent just in case somebody had come by the car. Once she was decent she checked to make sure that her makeup was still in place and luckily it was. She was thankful that Ria had gotten her water and smudge-proof mascara.   
  
It didn’t take long for Shane to come out with a key in his hand. “Alright, I got the key, let’s go, bad girl.” He told her as he opened the door for her to get out.   
  
(Y/n) giggled as she got out, Shane pulled her into him and kissed her passionately making her melt into him and moan as she did so helplessly. Shane closed and locked the door before leading (Y/n) to the motel room. For a moment he fumbled with the key but got the door open. The moment the door was shut they were tearing clothes off and throwing them haphazardly about the room as they kissed feverishly.   
  
Shane pushed (Y/n) onto the bed carefully, wasting no time to settle his face between her legs. He sucked her clit as he pushed his fingers back into her pussy, it almost felt her pussy missed his fingers, as soon as they were in (Y/n)’s slick tight walls engulfed his fingers entirely. She interweaved her fingers with his hair as she moaned freely at the overwhelming pleasure that she was experiencing. Shane hooked his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves that resulted in (Y/n) arching her back as she cried out the male’s name. “Oh fuck Shane!” She gasped. “Right there!!~” She moaned out as she bucked against his fingers involuntarily. Without letting up, Shane continued sucking her clit as he fingered her faster.   
  
(Y/n) felt her mind go blank as she felt a hot coiling feeling in her lower stomach start to become undone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, panting and heaving heavily she convulsed finally letting out one loud drawn out moan as she came. Shane groaned as felt her gush and quiver around his fingers, he continued to finger her through her orgasm.   
  
Panting heavily while still shaking (Y/n) looked down at Shane. “F-fuck, I’m shaking.” She giggled as she laid back and let her body take a moment to recover from her first mind-blowing orgasm. Shane pulled away and kissed her deeply.   
  
“I see that pretty girl.” He said against her lips and pulled away.   
  
“Did you bring a condom?” She asked panting softly as Shane kissed her neck.   
  
“I have condoms in the car, but I see you came prepared for the occasion.” He teased as he climbed off the bed and searched the floor until he found the condom on the floor. Once he found it he carefully tore the package open then rolled the condom on.   
  
(Y/n) laughed as she panted with a nod.” Yea, so what of it officer?~” She purred as he mounted her. “Mad I thought of it first?” She joked and Shane kissed her with a laugh.   
  
“Nah, I’m mad that I can’t feel your tight pussy around my bare cock but this is for the better.” He said tapping his hefty girth against (Y/n)’s sensitive clit making her jump slightly with a moan then laughed.   
  
“Give me some papers and maybe just maybe I’ll let that happen.” She teased and wrapped her around his neck and kissed him deeply.   
  
“With how good you are I just might take you up on that offer,” Shane smirked at her and slowly pushed his cock into her.   
  
(Y/n) let out a low whimper as she looked at Shane. “Oh god, you feel so fucking good….” She whispered against his mouth as he began thrusting into her slowly. She gasped softly with every thrust still feeling sensitive from her first orgasm. Shane placed a hand on the headboard to keep his balance the other holding (Y/n)’s hand as he began picking up the pace. Groaning at the feeling of her tight, sensitive walls tightening around him unrelentingly.   
  
“You’re so tight.” He panted and pulled out and slammed into her and let out a low, gravelly moan. “Fuck!”   
  
“O-oh fuuuck! Shane!~” She screamed out and clung onto him desperately, he began to pound into her unrelentingly, He looked down at her as he continued pounding her into the bed. (Y/n) did her best to look up at him but could barely keep her eyes open long enough. Her head fell back as she bucked against him the best she could, moaning and whimpering with each thrusting she was taking. Watching her helplessly take him, not even being able to even speak spurred him on further, ramming into her letting out animalistic growls as the headboard hit the wall. (Y/n) let out a pornographic moan as her back arched. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yea~ fuck mee!~” She whined out, feeling him hit her g-spot with every thrust.   
  
“Did I hit your spot baby?” He asked with a groan and she nodded with haste.   
  
“Y-ye-yes.” She barely squeaked out, feeling so close to releasing again only for Shane to pull out making her let out a loud whine in protest.   
  
Shane laughed a bit as he silenced her whines with a kiss. “Get on your hands and knees baby.” He directed her and (Y/n) panted heavily as she shakily moved to get on her hands and knees. Once she was in position Shane slapped her ass and pushed into her again. Right when it felt like it could not get any better it only got better. After being put in this position it was like Shane had hit on spots that not even she was able to reach when she played with herself. Shane held onto he hips, digging his nails into her soft skin as began to return back to his merciless pace. (Y/n) let out a pitiful mewl as she clung to the covers and buried her face into the sheet, muffling her loud moan. She continued to let Shane have his way with her body as she did her best to bounce against him.   
  
Shane growled lowly as he continued pounding into her. “Fuck, baby you’re gonna make me cum.”   
  
“Please~” (Yn) whimpered while looking back at him, moaning. “Oh, go-o-o-o-o-d!!” She squealed, feeling herself drawing closer to her second orgasm. She reached between her legs and rubbed her clit wantonly “I’m gonna-” She went breathless as her second orgasm of the night racked her body. “Fuuuuck!~” She moaned loudly as she began to squirt forcing Shane out.   
  
Shane looked at her pussy, letting out a tired laugh. and slapped it before pushing back in.   
“Made that pussy squirt.” He joked proudly as he continued to pound into her at a more sloppy and inconsistent pace due to being close to his end as well.   
  
“O-oh g-o-od, don’t say it like that it’s emb-ba-rass-sing.” She giggled weakly with a moan, her body going somewhat limp from exaggeration.   
  
“Fuck, keep talking like that I’ll make you do it again.” He groaned and slapped her ass again, doing his best to find that sweet spot again. After a few deep thrust, it didn’t take him long   
  
(Y/n) shot up slightly with a loud gasp. “Shane!Shane!Shane!Shane! Oh god, I can’t I can’t I can’t!!~” She squealed as she squirmed against him. Shane reached between her legs and rubbed her clit and she let out a broken squeal as she weakly squirmed against him, her eyes rolled back as she convulsed once more. Shane’s cock was forced out as she squirted a second time making (Y/n) whimper helplessly as she did her best to come down from her third orgasm tonight. Once she finished Shane smirked proudly down at her, pushing himself back into her and doing long and hard strokes to finish himself off with a groan. Finally slamming into her the last time he came into the condom with a loud groan.   
  
Shane slapped her ass one last time before landing beside her tiredly. She whined softly and giggled a bit before turning around and snuggling into Shane with a yawn.   
  
Neither of them had time to speak that night, they both fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Shane held (Y/n) in his arms which was unlike him. In most cases, he wouldn’t touch his partner so they didn’t get the wrong vibe. But at that moment he was too tired to care.   
  
However, when Shane woke up the next morning much to his dismay, he woke up alone. He sighed in annoyance being made that he didn’t even get her number or full name, yet alone where she was from.   
  
  
  
(Y/n) looked herself in the mirror, making sure that any and all signs of sin were gone or nowhere near visible before she headed out into the pulpit. When her parents asked her about why she was limping she fed them some bullshit excuse about her stubbing her toe too hard on the desk last night because of tiredness. They bought the story luckily knowing that she had a lot on her plate. She was allowed to sit down for most of the service even being allowed to sit while she sang with the choir. But the one part she dreads the most was when Shane Walsh walked into the church was his grandmother. She avoided eye contact with him at all cost. Every time she even glanced in his direction she was reminded of what transpired between the two of them. It was hard not to think of them, he made her body do things that no man she’s slept with so far has made her do. Though she was in the church it seemed there were no amount of prayers that could chase away those deliciously sinful thoughts from her head.   
  
This was behavior that of course, Shane had no problem picking up on. (Y/n) was known to be happy and talkative. Open to everyone, why was she seemingly avoiding him? He was going to find out. That chance came along rather quickly when Shane went to the kitchen to get his grandmother a bottle of water from the kitchen after service. (Y/n) was rushing into the kitchen to get away from the crowds as that was her usual hiding space after church.   
  
Avoiding Shane was a full-time job and warranted a breather, but (Y/n) was out of luck, she bumped right into him and fell on the ground, and winced in pain. She looked up to see who she had bumped into and her eyes widened slightly. _‘You’ve got to be shitting me.’_ She thought to herself.   
  
Shane looked down at (Y/n), getting ready to help her when he noticed something. (Y/n)’s skirt had risen, just enough for him to see the ‘Angel’ tattoo on her thigh. That’s when it hit him and the biggest smirk grew on his face as he helped her up. “You’re Angel….” He whispered.   
  
(Y/n) looked down at her skirt and quickly fixed it. “N-no I’m-” She scrambled to find an excuse but there was really no lie that she could come up with on the spot and with that she gave in with a sigh. “Yes...I’m Angel.” She whispered to him.   
  
Shane looked at her as he watched all the puzzle pieces come together and he chuckled softly. “Of course, it’s always the quiet ones.”   
  
“This is not the time nor place to be discussing this, Shane.” (Y/n) said feeling her face heating up from embarrassment. She looked around and went into the fridge and got herself a water and quickly down the bottle.   
  
Shane dragged his hand down his chin. “Then give me your number so we can find a good time and place to discuss this Angel.” He told her and placed his hand on her ass.   
  
(Y/n) bit her lip and then hesitantly pushed his hand away. “Stop, we can’t do this here…” She pulled his phone out of his back pocket and put her phone number in. “Now go, I can’t be seen around you.” She said quickly trying to shoo him away so her father didn’t see them together.   
  
Shane slapped her ass and grabbed a water bottle as he left. Thinking about how he unknowingly fucked the pastor’s daughter. Boy oh boy, he thought of all the ways he could have fun with this as he made his way over to his grandmother. Passing (Y/n)’s parents was amusing at the point. To think they did all this protecting and preaching to her and just last night she was under him calling out his name like he was God himself.   
  
(Y/n) took a moment to gather herself after the encounter. She sat there for a moment, somewhat being upset at herself for so easily giving herself away like that. But then again he was a cop he was bound to figure it out if he really wanted to find her. There was no way around it. He was bound to find out or figure it out sooner or later. It was much sooner than she would have liked. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Ria, knowing she was asleep at the moment she didn’t bother trying to wait for a response. Instead, she took a deep breath and joined her parents outside of the church where they usually stood every morning after service just in case anybody needed to talk to them about something, as well as to send everybody off.   
  
“Is your foot alright?” (Y/n)’s mother asked still a bit worried, she honestly didn’t even want her daughter on her feet at the moment.   
  
(Y/n) looked at her mother and gave her a reassuring smile. “It still hurts but I’m sure it’ll heal up and I’ll be fine mama. Don’t worry.” She told her mother and looked over every one leaving. She waved goodbye to a few people who waved at her. It was mostly teenagers from her youth group. Some teenagers did seek (Y/n) out in need of advice before they left which is why she stood with her parents. (Y/n) gave the best advice she could all the while she was preoccupied with her current predicament. There was no way that this was going to end well, nothing like this ever does.   
  
Just as (Y/n) and her parents were waving off the final few clusters of people. Shane walked by, (Y/n) could feel her face heating up as he smiled and waved. It was almost like a taunt or to rub it in her parents’ faces.   
  
(Y/n)’s father gave Shane a small smile and waved, but of course he had nothing good to say about him. “The nerve that boy has to show up to church and not repent.” He scoffed. “I heard he had another girl last night. “That boy oughta be ashamed of himself….” Her father stated in a displeased tone.   
  
Hearing her father talk about Shane now made her squirm like a worm in hot ashes. That girl he was with last night? That was here and her father had no idea. “Yea, he oughta be….” (Y/n) agreed with a mutter.


End file.
